Hunting
by hopelesslyhalfhearted
Summary: Ryan and Marissa have never met. Ryan's little girl thinks of a way to spend their 8 week holiday together. She has seven criteria that her Dad's girlfriend has to fill. Who'll fit the bill? COMPLETED.
1. Criteria

_Hey, I had this idea and had to use it. Tell me what you think. If you don't like the idea I won't bother writing anymore. _

_The other characters come in later. _

_So in the UK we call soccer football, so if I say football by accident I really mean soccer._

Criteria

"Dad, you really should date," Louise said. She was sprawled out on the sofa, mud on her knees.

"Lou, come on," I objected.

"It's not like you're out of it. You're only 30, that's young,"

"My 8 year old is talking to me about dating," I muttered.

"Mom dates,"

"What your Mom does has nothing to do with it,"

"Come on, you've been divorced like 2 years." I rolled my eyes. "I used to find the idea that you'd ever like someone other than Mom kinda scary. I didn't want you to date; I guess I hoped you'd get back with Mom. But now I'm fine, so do whatever you like." Was it normal for 8 year olds to be able to speak like this? To say this stuff? To even think this stuff?

"Great, now I have your permission, I think I'll join a dating agency right now," She rolled her eyes at me. According to Seth she had perfected it; she could convey everything with a look.

"Don't be so sarcastic, Seth's being a bad influence," It still amazed me how mature she was. Kirsten said it would probably be to do with the fact that she had divorced parents. When she came over, she seemed to look after me, rather than the other way round. She was only 8 for Christ's sake.

"Ok." I gave in. At least it would be a bit of fun, a way to fill up the holidays. I had her all summer, Hannah was going away to travel around Europe with her latest boyfriend. I guess I never dated because I wanted to be the stable one, I didn't want to introduce someone the Louise, her to bond, then break up. I didn't want to be like my ex-wife. Louise liked a few of the guys, some of them sounded really decent, but something always mucked up. Then there were the idiots. The one's that Louise hated. These always seemed to be the one's Hannah stuck with longest, but they still ended up being thrown on the trash heap. The current guy was the latter type. Louise thoroughly hated him. She had already written a list of things that could possibly go wrong whilst they were away. Her biggest hope was that he'd get lost somewhere and Hannah would come back...alone.

"Ok what?" Louise looked confused.

"Ok, I'll date. You can choose some people; we can go on the date together. To make sure you approve of them before it gets serious," It was only going to be a bit of fun. I knew it was unlikely I'd call back any dates that I met. If Louise was there it was unlikely they'd want me to call them back. It seemed being a divorced father was not that cute. Louise was also quite an acquired taste. I loved her, not because I had to, but also because of who she was. Some people found her overbearing and a little too mature for an 8 year old. They expected a little girl who wore dresses and played piano. They got a little monster who wore shorts and t-shirts, played soccer, thought boys were gross and thought kissing was even grosser. But I loved my little monster. So much. "What else have we got to do for 8 weeks?" A smile illuminated her face.

"You're joking?" I shook my head. She jumped on me, hugging me. "You're the best Dad in the world,"

"Thanks, you're the best munchkin in the world," The moment didn't last long before she quickly stood up.

"Let's go! Everyone will be on the beach!" She said pulling my hand up.

"Shower first!" I laughed, looking down at her muddy knees. She'd scored a hat trick in her soccer game.

"Okies," She said running off upstairs. I laughed to myself. I tidied around, putting away her soccer boots and shin pads. Hannah was a bit pissed off that she didn't get a girly girl; I got pissed at her for saying that. I told her she should love Louise for who she was, not try to change her. Our parenting views had always been a little different. I would encourage Louise at whatever she wanted to do, but Hannah always tried to make her do stuff that she wanted her daughter to be good at, like ballet, piano, gym and so on.

Soon Louise came running back down the stairs dressed in denim shorts and a Manchester United t-shirt, her hair still wet.

"I'm ready, let's go," She said grabbing my arm.

"Let me get some shoes on," I laughed. "Why are you so excited anyway? You hate dating and kissing," I asked as I put my shoes on.

"This is different! I get to choose a girl for you. Which is just FUN!" I laughed again. As soon as had the car keys in my hand she was pulling me out of the door. On the drive I decided to have some fun.

"So, does this mean I get to choose you a boyfriend when you're old enough?"

"YAK! I don't EVER want a boyfriend. They're just...UGH!" I laughed at her. "Don't laugh." I couldn't stop. "OI IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Ok, ok," I said holding back my laughter. I parked up and got out. "You want an ice cream?"

"They have calcium in...right?"

"Yes," I say, confused by her question. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"I want to win more headers, which means I have to be taller, and coach said if I wanted to be taller I had to eat lots of things with calcium in,"

"Why do you wanna be taller? You're the tallest on the team,"

"Yeeeaaaah...but there are people on other teams taller,"

"Ok," I say, trying not to laugh again. We walked over to the ice cream stall. "Flavour?" I ask her.

"Vanilla," She replies straight away.

"One vanilla and one...strawberry, please," I said, handing the money over the man. He gave us the ice cream and we began walking along the beach.

"So, time to play spot the date," I say.

"Ok..." Louise stoped, leant against the railings, looking out onto the beach where people laid sunbathing. "You pick first,"

"Ok..." I looked around. I noticed one particularly hot girl. "Her," I pointed her out.

"Nah," Louise didn't even need think about it. "She's too pretty. She's probably really full of herself. And she'll wear lots of makeup and she would never play sports with me,"

"Your Mom wears makeup and doesn't play sport,"

"But she's my Mom, that's different."

"Ok...I'll pick again," I look around again and point out someone else.

"Too pretty," Louise replies again.

"Lou, I live in Newport, everyone here is pretty and anyways, you can't just say no because they're pretty. That's stereotyping,"

"I know, but still,"

"I tell you what, let's sort out some criteria, it might save us a lot of time."

"Okies." Louise pondered for a while. "Can we go home for today? I want to make a list of things they need to have," She liked making lists did my girl.

"Sure, sure," We began walking back to the car. We were nearly home when she first spoke.

"Daddy,"

"Yeah Honey?"

"We'll have to talk to them, before you ask them on a date. Because otherwise we don't know anything about them,"

"I guess that's right," I said pulling into the driveway.

"It is right." She said assertively, as she stepped out of the car. She ran up to the door, then realising I had the key to unlock it, ran back down to me. "Come on slowcoach!"

"Slowcoach? I'll race ya!"

"Ok!"

"3, 2..." She started. "OI!" She turned her head back.

"You never said which number to go on!" She laughed. I ran at her, hauling her up over my shoulder. "OI PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, hitting my back with her fists. I threw her onto the sofa and started tickling her. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She said through the tears that had been brought on by laughing too much. "I'VE GOT TO MAKE THE LIST! STOP IT!" I backed away.

"What you want for dinner?" Ryan asked as he stood up.

"114," She answered. She'd always give me the page number in a recipe book. She had memorised which page her favourite dishes were on. I had bought the cookery book when she was born, hoping to cook more than just grilled cheese for her. I knew Hannah would never be able to cook, even if she had wanted to, so the duty was left to me.

"Ok," I headed off into the kitchen.

I was plating up the food when she came in.

"I've got the list!" She said triumphantly as she sat down. I joined her and began to eat.

"Read it out," I said in between mouthfuls.

"One, they must be pretty,"

"But you said I couldn't choose that girl on the beach because she was..."

"Sssh and listen. They must be pretty. Two, they must have a sense of humor. Three, they have to be able to cook. Four, they have to like me. Five, they can't be a gold digger. Six, they have to play sports. Seven, they have to be nice. Is seven enough?"

"I think you've narrowed that down to...nobody. Munchkin, that's quite a perfect girl you've got imagined,"

"I can compromise on some," I laughed.

"Good, otherwise I'll never get a date,"

"Tomorrow we got hunting," I was rather worried that she called it hunting but nevertheless I nodded and she smiled.


	2. Number One

_So this was just going to be one of my usual unplanned stories where the direction changes every time I sit down and write. But now I have thought of something which I really like. It's going to be how I set out the first few chapters. Hope you like it._

_Read and Review. Please. I love your reviews guys. I only got one for the last chapter. :(_

_Thanks to _sailaway _for the review. _

Number One

"So, date one of two. Are we ready?" Louise looked up at me. We hadn't been that successful in finding dates. They had been a little off put by Louise's upfront manner. I didn't really care though.

"Yep, set for lift off," I answered.

"Okies, can I go play Play Station. I have to beat Uncle Seth and he said he'd be online at the moment,"

"Sure..." The word was barely out of my mouth when she hurried away into the playroom. The doorbell rang.

_*****************_

"No thank you, I'm a fruitarian," replied Date number one at my offer of carrots.

"Oh, I didn't realise, sorry," I replied.

"It's ok,"

"What exactly is a...fruitarian?" I asked being polite as possible.

"We believe that fruits and vegetables have feeling so we think cooking is cruel. We only eat things that have actually fallen off a tree or bush - that are, in fact, dead already."

"Right. Right. Interesting stuff. So, these carrots..."

"Have been murdered, yes."

"Murdered? Poor carrots. How beastly!" I exclaimed, jokingly. Louise burst into laughter, but my date found it less amusing.

_****************_

"She was..." I began.

"Weird," Louise said finishing my sentence.

"Would we say weird?"

"Yes, Dad, she was incredibly weird. I couldn't stand a vegetarian, never mind a...what was she again?"

"Fruitarian. Ok, I guess you're right. Better luck tomorrow,"

***************

"Do you play soccer?" Louise asked politely at the dinner table.

"No. And if it were up to me little girls wouldn't either," Date number 2 replied. Louise glared at her.

"Well, if it were up to me you'd be fat and ugly, as a representation of your personality!"

"Louise!" I tried to be assertive, but it was very hard to stop laughing. This woman was unbelievable. She was wooden, no personality at all.

"I think I should leave," My date standing up, her eyes fixed on Louise. She didn't wait for me to show her out. When we heard the door slam Louise and I burst into hysterics.

***************

"Hey," Seth said at the other end.

"Hey,"

"Checking you haven't forgotten about our barbecue tonight,"

"Nope, I haven't,"

"Good because it's been too long since I had a showdown with Lou," It made me laugh at how generally excited Seth was about playing video games with my 8 year old.

"Whatever Seth," I laughed.

"Talking of Lou, how did your date hunting go?"

"Can we stop calling it hunting? It's like I'm going out and capturing them in nets,"

"Ok, how did your date SEARCHING go?"

"I learnt what a fruitarian is,"

"What the fuck is one of those?" I heard Summer's call in the background, something about not swearing in front of the kids.

"I'll explain later, I've got to go be a goalkeeper,"

"Better you than me," I laughed at the thought of Seth playing soccer.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

****************

"Where are Jake and Dan?" Louise asked when we arrived, before anyone else could speak.

"In the yard," Seth had barely finished her sentence when Louise ran off in search of her twin cousins. I followed Seth into the kitchen.

"What you thinking of doing?" Seth said as he got beers out of the fridge.

"This summer?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"I don't know. Louise is pretty hooked on the idea that I'll have a girlfriend before she goes back to her Mom."

"I bet she is. How's Hannah?"

"I really don't know. I mean she's off around Europe with this bloke, I don't know if it's any more serious than the others. When I picked up Louise she sounded alright. I think she just got a promotion or something. I don't think she's changed though. I'll never get how she can be so irresponsible, so unorganised." Seth was silent. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just thinking,"

"About?"

"It's so strange how a few years ago you knew everything about Hannah, everything that was going on. Now you know diddly squat. It's really weird."

"It's called divorce. You and Summer still good?"

"Brilliant. She wants to try again, now we're 30 and everything, she's starting think if we don't have another soon it'll be too late. Basically I'm sexed out,"

"Poor you," I said sarcastically.

"I know,"

"Where is Summer?"

"Work...oh, I just remembered. She's got a new person in her office; she's bringing her over for dinner. You don't mind?"

"No, it's fine." Almost right on cue I heard the door opening. Summer came into the kitchen, closely followed by one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. She had long hair that hung loose down her back. It was hard to say what colour it was, there were so many shades of browns and blondes. Her face seemed perfect. Nothing was out of place. Her eyes were the most brilliant of greens. I didn't even get onto looking at her body the first time I saw her, her face was too mesmerising.

"Hey," Summer greeted Seth with and peck then pulled me into a hug. "Ryan, this is Marissa, Marissa, Ryan," Summer introduced us. I shook the beautiful woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," She replied. I dropped my hand back down to my side. I was suddenly conscious of every movement I made.

"Where's Louise?" Summer asked.

"I think she's in the backyard with Jake and Dan," I said.

"How is she?"

"Her usual vivacious self."

"Still hate clothes, makeup and boys?"

"Yep, it's starting to look like you'll have to have your own daughter if you want someone to dress up," We wandered outside. The kids were playing in the pool. I felt rude, I hadn't interacted with Marissa yet, but I wasn't sure what I should say.

"So, what do you do?" I asked, sipping on my beer, trying to play it cool.

"I'm a journalist." She smiled back.

"Same as Sum. Are you a fashion person as well?"

"I don't write about it, no. I do a column."

"Cool,"

"And you?"

"Architect,"

"Designed any buildings I'd know?"

"Nah, not really..." Summer interrupted me.

"He's too modest to admit, but he's done quite a few...things."

"Ok, Sum." Louise came running up.

"DAD! You've got to play nets! We're having a penalty shootout!" I stood up, not too enthusiastic about the fact that now Marissa would see me making a fool of myself playing soccer.

"One penalty each," I said.

"Three," She replied.

"One,"

"Three,"

"I'll do two at the most,"

"Okies!" She said running off.

"Do you think she's always like this or is it just that Hannah never plays sports with her?" Seth asked amused.

"I really don't know." I ran after her.

****************

"Seth, come on!" Louise tugged at Seth's arm.

"Come on Dad!" My 8 year old nephews pleaded in unison to their father.

"Later guys," Seth said, brushing them off. "You can play on your own for a bit," The kids walked away, sulking.

"Another?" Summer asked gesturing toward filling up Marissa's wine glass. I hadn't had chance to speak to her much, between playing and eating there hadn't been much time.

"Sure," Marissa said.

"So, Ryan you haven't told me how your dates went," Seth said, starting conversation.

"Interesting. They were very interesting. I don't think I'll let Louise choose again,"

"You let your daughter choose your date?" Marissa seemed amused by the idea.

"She wanted me to date, so I figured she could choose. It was never going to be serious anyway. A bit of a game."

"Come on then, how did it go?" Seth pushed.

"One was a fruitarian," Summer burst out laughing.

"How did you find that out?" She said.

"I offered her some carrots," Summer was in hysterics, Marissa joined her.

"Wait up; what the hell is a fruitarian?" Seth looked confused.

"Basically they believe fruit and veg have feelings and they only eat stuff that's fallen off the tree,"

"That's not funny, it's freaky," Seth said. "How about the other one?"

"Louise and she had a little disagreement. Louise told her she should be fat and ugly, representing her personality." Seth laughed.

"I wish I could have seen that!"

"SETH! You shouldn't encourage it, neither should you Ryan!" Summer glared at me. "She's only 8; she shouldn't be coming out with things like that,"

"Trust me, this girl was awful, I just wish I had thought up that line,"

"Ryan, grow up," Summer moaned.

"I think it's sweet," Marissa laughed.

"You're the first," Summer grunted. "Every girl he's ever met, they're never right. He dates them a couple of times then never phones them back."

"Wanna do something this weekend?" I suggest, changing the subject.

"I was thinking of getting the boat out." Seth said.

"Sounds fun," Louise came to us again.

"Marissa," We all turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Marissa looked shocked that she was the reason Louise had come.

"Have you ever been told you're pretty?"

"Um..." Marissa looked confused by Louise's question. "I...guess," She seemed quite modest. I couldn't understand why. She was pretty, very pretty.


	3. Author s Note

Ok guys. I´m not going to be able to get access to my computer for like 2 weeks, maybe more, because I´m on holiday in Spain then a Spanish person is coming to stay at my house. Which means i won´t be able to post on any stories, even though i have a new chapter for all of them :(

I´m also looking to start a new story. I´ve got a few plotlines thought up, but feel free to add your own.

1. Marissa and Ryan have only ever been friends. RYan´s been dating Taylor since he came to Newport. Apart from that everything is the same, the drama etc. etc. Then somehow Taylor dies, like Marissa did, and Marissa is like Taylor was in Season 4, helping him grieve and move on. BUt only better because i don´t think RYan could ever love Taylor as much as he loved Marissa.

2. Ryan picks up Marissa as a prostitute, but he doesn´t want to use her as one. He helps her out. Finding out why is a bit of a plotline, so i can´t tell you that. Basically this summary is shit.

3. Ryan and Marissa are married, so showing like their life. Bits of fluff, but there is quite a major storyline i´ve got thought up, but i cant say because that would be telling now wouldn´t it. :D

4. CHOOSE YOUR OWN! Tell me if you have an idea and want me to write it. I´ll be more than happy to for you lovely people who review or read my stories.

So review this chapter and tell me which storyline you like best. Or if you just want me to do all of them. Or if you want me to do none. YOur choice.

I miss writing my stories :(


	4. Two & Three

_Finally!!! YAY!!! MY STORY!!! I finished this chapter and I'm just starting on the next. This was really difficult for me to write I seemed to have writers block, so for that reason i dont really think this is very good, but hey ill have to make the next chapter better._

_Read & Review_

_xoxo_

Two & Three

"That was fun," Louise said, yawning afterwards. She was tired out. We'd spent all day on the then at the beach. She'd been running around like there was no tomorrow.

"I know," I said, smiling.

"Marissa's funny,"

"She is isn't she," I looked over to Louise. She had fallen asleep.

****************

I went to answer the door.

"Hey, so we're going down to the beach, wanna come?" Seth was stood at the door. The rest of them were in the car.

"One sec," I called for Louise. She came hurtling down the stairs. "Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"YEAH!" She said enthusiastically. "I'll get my stuff," She was back within 2 minutes, clutching a towel and a bag, which had swimming and surfing clothes in.

"I'll come down later; I've just got to finish off some work."

"Ok, we'll see you later," Seth waved goodbye and Louise gave me a kiss, then they left.

****************

It didn't take me too long to finish up with my drawings and I was down at the beach about two hours after Louise had left. I could see Seth and the kids messing about in the water. Summer was sunbathing and another person was sat next to here. As I got closer I realised it was Marissa.

"Sunbathe much Summer?" I joked as I sat down with them. Summer tilted her head to the side, so she was looking at me.

"I'll let you know, I'm just looking after our stuff." She replied.

"Ok, as long as you're doing something useful," I laughed. I turned to Marissa. "Hey,"

"Hey," She smiled back.

"How've you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good,"

"How's Louise?"

"She is now a preacher of the religion Marissa." Marissa laughed; Summer looked confused, not understanding our joke. "She hasn't stop talking about her," I translated for Summer. You'd think being married to Seth for 9 years would have helped her understand things like that better...it hadn't.

"Ryan, don't do that again, I have enough on with Seth," Summer moaned.

"Ok," I replied quickly, afraid of a rage blackout. Seth came running up to us, the kids not far behind him.

"Ryan!" Seth put his up for a high five, which I rejected. "Your loss," He said, sitting down. "You missed the chilli fries,"

"What a disaster!" I said sarcastically.

"I know," Seth said. Louise tugged on my hand.

"Dad, they're going to Marissa's for dinner, can we go?" Louise asked.

"Lou, you can't just invite yourself over," I said, embarrassed that Marissa was able to hear.

"It's ok, I was going to invite you guys anyway," Marissa smiled. "You wanna come?" Louise nodded vigourously, Marissa looked to me.

"I don't want to trouble..." I began.

"It's no trouble at all, as I said I was going to invite you,"

"Sure,"

"Can you cook?" Louise asked. Marissa paused and thought before answering.

"I tell you what, you can decide for yourself once you've tasted what I'm making tonight," Before Louise could ask anymore I spoke up.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, you wanna surf with someone who doesn't fall off all the time?" I looked over to Seth. The kids screamed joyfully. I pulled my t-shirt off; I already had my swim shorts on.

"Seth why can't you look like that with your shirt off?" Summer teased.

"What I lack in body I make up in brains, my dear," Seth said and then he looked at me. "Are you going surfing or are you just going to stand here making girls drool and me jealous?" I gave him my answer by picking up my board and running straight to the ocean.

****************

"Do I look alright?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Summer had been waiting for half an hour. Seth had gone with the kids earlier.

"I don't care what you look like, if you don't get down here soon they'll think we've been abducted by..." She stopped midsentence when I came into view. "Wow, Ryan. You clean up good," My cheeks went red.

"It's only casual," I was wearing jeans and tight Journey t-shirt that I'd got from a concert the summer before.

"Trying to impress someone?"

"No,"

"Ok," She laughed. "Now come on, or we'll really be stretching the fashionably late mark."

"I don't do fashion,"

"I know Ryan," She said, jingling her keys. "COME ON!" She screamed at me. I hurried around, making sure all the lights were off and eventually we were on our way.

****************

Marissa's house was beautiful. It wasn't big, compared to mine and Seth's anyway, but it was really spacious. It was modern, white on the outside, with the wall facing into the backyard completyly made out of glass. Summer lead me to the back where everyone was chilling.

"Hey," Seth greeted us. "On time as always," The joke was aimed at Summer.

"It actually wasn't me for once! Ryan took a while getting ready, making sure he was going to impress a certain someone," Summer teased.

"Summer, shut up. Hey Marissa," I said, turning to Marissa, quickly trying to divert attention.

"Hey, Ryan," Marissa laughed.

"I'm hungry," Jake and Dan moaned as they walked up to us, Louise following. They always seemed to speak in unison. It was kinda scary.

"Erm...dinner 'll be ready in like," Marissa checked her watch. "5 minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"Sure," The kids ran off again, chasing after each other.

"So, heard from Hannah yet?" Seth asked.

"No, not that I expected to," I replied.

"Why?"

"Come on Seth, it's Hannah,"

"Good point,"

"Why wouldn't you expect her to call?" Marissa asked.

"She's got no one to look after but herself; she's not going to start checking up on Lou like any other mother would. I mean she loves her, but Hannah's just...not like that. As far as telling me what she's doing, she doesn't even know herself until the last minute,"

"You sound like very different people, from what I've heard and stuff,"

"I guess we are,"

"If it's not rude, can I ask why you ever got married?"

"Opposites attract, I guess," I gave a little smile; it wasn't exactly that, but it was the easiest way to avoid the question.

"What we eating?" Seth asked after an awkward silence.

"God, Cohen, do you only ever think about your stomach?" Summer moaned.

"Hmmmm...yes!"

"Pasta," Marissa laughed.

"With what sauce?"

"Cheese and bacon,"

"Is there enough for..."

"Yes, plenty of seconds," Marissa stood up. "It'll be ready now,"

Seth attempted to whistle loudly, he only managed a fart like sound. I put my fingers in my mouth and blew. Within seconds the kids ran to us.

"You have them trained?" Marissa looked amused.

"Certainly," Seth said, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Marissa laughed as she led us inside. We all sat down to eat and Marissa brought out a huge bowl of pasta, telling us to help ourselves. We all dug in. It was some damn good pasta. Marissa really knew how to cook. Almost as if she could read my mind Louise spoke.

"Marissa this is so good. Can you come over and cook for me? Dad really sucks at cooking," Marissa laughed.

"How bad is he?" Marissa asked.

"Really, he can make one thing out of the recipe book and that's it, it gets really boring,"

"OI! That's your favourite; it's you who always picks it!" I said in my defence. "You even remember the page number!"

"Yeah, because last time you tried something different I felt sick for a month," Everyone was laughing now. I was even beginning to see the funny side.

"I'm a man, men don't cook,"

"Yeah, because usually they get their girlfriends to do it, but as you don't have one..." The comment burnt in my chest. I wanted someone to spend my time with, just as much as she did, if not more. When the holidays were over I was always on my own again. I was lonely. "Dad...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She must have seen my face fall.

"It's alright," I looked at the others. "Maybe we should be going now,"

"Dad, I'm sleeping at Uncle Seth's, remember?"

"Oh yeah...um...you got your stuff?"

"Yeah,"


	5. Phone Calls

_Ok, next chapter this took me a while to write I started the chapter with one objective in mind and it's come out with something totally different. I'm not sure if I like it. Your reviews are appreciated (hint hint)_

_Thanks so much._

_xoxo_

Phone Calls

"Sorry about the other night," I wanted to apologise for my abrupt departure.

"It's ok, I understand, it's not the first time my food has made someone run," Marissa smiled.

"I...the food was really good by the way," This was awkward. It was the first time we had been alone, properly. I'd asked if she wanted to meet up whilst I waited for Louise and her cousins to finish soccer practice. Seth and Summer had gone away to L.A for the weekend and I needed some company.

"Thanks," Marissa laughed. Then her face turned serious. "Are you ok? I mean...I think I know why you left?"

"Why?"

"Because of what Louise said." I nodded; I wasn't sure why I was allowing this conversation. I never talked about anything this important to anyone but Seth. "You get lonely when she's with her Mom?"

"I...how did you know?"

"My Mom and Dad got divorced when I was 12 and my sister was 8. Dad never dated when we were kids, no matter what we did, and trust me we tried a lot. He didn't have a relationship until my sister was out of high school. I don't fully know what his reason was, like I don't fully know what yours is, but I'm guessing they're along the same lines. Anyway, he only had us on holidays, again like you, and when I broke up with a boyfriend for the millionth time and I went for him for comfort. He told me it was hard, but I'd get through it, then I asked him what the worst thing he'd been through. He just said loneliness. I asked when and he told me."

"I didn't know your parents were divorced."

"Yep."

"Were you unhappy?"

"Yeah, at the time, I mean they were my parents, meant to love each other forever. They were the one thing I was meant to be able to count on."

"Do you hate them?"

"Ryan, I love my parents, more than anything or anyone."

"Did...did them being divorced wreck your childhood?" I'd never properly spoken to anyone whose parents were separate but still saw them both. Summer hadn't seen her Mom when her parents got divorced. I wanted to know what Louise might go through.

"Ryan, Louise is going to be fine. She'll have moments were she blames you and Hannah, where she thinks you've made her miss out on things, I sure did. But you haven't, Ryan, you really haven't. Just never ever make her choose between either of you. She should never have to choose between parents. She should always be allowed two."

"Do you wish your parents were still together?"

"They fought all the time, they were better apart. They weren't right for each other. They're both happy, that's all I wish, for them to be happy." I stared down into my mug. "I don't think my Dad did the right thing in not dating. I think my sister and I were old enough to understand that sometimes relationships didn't work out. I mean, we understood that our parent's relationship didn't. I think Louise is old enough too."

"When I look at a woman I don't think at all about what they look like, how good a kisser they are. I don't think about the normal stuff. The only thing I think about is whether they'd be a good Mom." We sat in silence.

"Would I make a good Mom?" I stared at her blankly for a while. Did she want to know if I liked her or if she'd be a good parent or if I thought she was good with kids? It was so confusing.

"Yes," I said finally. I could feel my cheeks going red. I looked at my watch trying to find an excuse to get out of the situation. "I better go pick up the kids,"

"Ok, I'll see you...soon," She gave me a quick peck on the cheek to say goodbye. She seemed almost as embarrassed as me.

*********************************

"Shit," I cursed as I read the text.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She wasn't meant to hear that.

"Nothing Lou, I just need to make a quick phone call. Go play outside with your cousins,"

"I don't want to play,"

"Lou,"

"But I don't want to!"

"GO PLAY!" Why was she being so difficult? "Lou, I'm sorry, please, go play,"

"FINE!" She stormed off. It was times like this when she reminded me of her mother. I went upstairs; taking every precaution that she wouldn't hear me. Then I dialled.

"Hey," I said.

"_Ryan, hi,"_

"I got your text,"

"_Oh...does Louise know?"_

"No, she doesn't and she isn't finding out until we've talked."

"_Talked about what?"_

"You can't just stay; you've got responsibilities here,"

"_Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Ryan. We're not married anymore. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions,"_

"Not when they involve my daughter,"

"_IT'S MY CHOICE!"_

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE AND STOP BEING SO FUCKING SELFISH!" I was finding it difficult to keep my voice down, but I couldn't let Louise hear. "Have you even thought about Louise? About what she's going to do?"

"_She has a father,"_

"And she needs a MOTHER!"

"_Ryan I've made my choice, nothing you say is changing it,"_

"So what we going to do with Louise? Play pass the parcel across continents instead of states?"

"_She doesn't need to come to France; I'll see her when I come visit my parents,"_

"How often will that be?"

"_I don't know once every two years maybe,"_

"You're ok with that?" I couldn't believe her.

"_I can live with it,"_

"What about Louise, do you think she'll be ok with that arrangement?"

"_Who are you trying to kid? She's Daddy's girl, always has been, always will be. She's got your personality,"_

"That doesn't mean she loves you any less, doesn't mean she needs you any less,"

"_Ryan, I know you only had one parent around, I know you don't want that for Louise, but I'm not abandoning her."_

"What about schools? What about her friends?"

"_She can move schools."_

"Are you telling her all this or is it being left to me again?"

"_Again?"_

"Who explained where the hamster had gone when it died? Who explained about the divorce?"

"_YOU RYAN! YOU DID! BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS BRILLIANT! BECAUSE YOU'RE PERFECT!" I could hear her breathing. "I could never be good enough for you. And because she has you I'll never be good enough for her, never match up to the standards you set." _She'd never got this emotional. Never.

"I'm not brilliant and I'm no way near perfect. Hannah, she loves you and you're more than good enough for her."

"_ me when you've sorted out schools."_

"You want to be good enough for her? Talk to her, explain to her that you love her, that you care."

"_Call me when it's sorted," _With that she hung up. She was gone. She'd left me and now she was leaving Louise. I couldn't understand what was going through her head. I let my body fall into my bed. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure everything out. I couldn't. It was so hard to be alone; it was hard to do things by myself. But I had to. I was the one who chose loneliness. I chose it when I got married to the wrong woman, when I divorced her and when I refused to date. It was my choice. I'd made the wrong one. I grabbed my cell phone again.

"Hey,"

"_Hey,"_

"Could you come over?"

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"I...I'll explain face to face,"

"_Sure, I'll be five minutes," _


	6. Four

Four

I answered the door. There she stood; dependable as ever.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey, come in," I led her into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Sure," We were silent as I filled up 2 mugs. I passed her one and sat down opposite her. "So, what's wrong?"

"Hannah's staying in Europe," Her eyes widened. "She texted me and then I called her and it's definite."

"Why?"

"She has, I quote, 'found the one',"

"Oh."

"Yeah, big oh."

"What about Louise?"

"She says she'll see her when she visits her parents,"

"How often will that be?"

"Every 2 years,"

"Shit. Does she know?"

"Louise knows nothing." They sat in silence. "I just...I grew up with one parent and I...I don't want her to have that."

"Ryan, you have to tell her,"

"I know, I know,"

"But all you want to do is to bury you head in the sand?" Ryan looked at her shocked. "I know, I get it, but sometimes, no matter the consequences you're going to have to tell her,"

"I'll go get her," Ryan trudged upstairs. "Lou, can you come down a sec?"

"Sure," She got up, so did the twins.

"You guys...stay here," The boys sat down again. Louise followed her Dad downstairs.

"Dad, are you ok?" They entered the living room. "Hi Marissa,"

"Hey,"

"Lou," Ryan didn't know how to start. "Mom..."

"What's wrong with Mom? Is she ok?" Louise's little eyes widened with fear.

"She's fine," Ryan reassured her. He sat down next to her. "She's staying in Europe,"

"For how much longer?"

"For...she's...staying,"

"Yes...for how long?"

"She's going to live in France,"

"Why?" Louise started to cry when the realisation dawned on her.

"Lou," Ryan put his arm around her. He didn't know how to answer her question. He was sure there was something more than the new man motivating her move, though he doubted he'd ever find out.

"Will she visit me?"

"Yes,"

"How much?"

"Once every 2...years," Ryan couldn't bear it. Why did have to be the one who broke the news? It felt like it was his fault she was crying.

"Am I going to school here?"

"I don't know munchkin, probably, we can sort all that out later." Ryan hugged her. "I'll get you some hot chocolate," Ryan stood up. Louise seemed to fall against Marissa.

Ryan messed about in the kitchen for much longer than he would have usually done. He was about to walk back in when he realised the two girls were talking. He leant against the door frame, their backs faced him. He couldn't help taking a second look at Marissa hair, it was beautiful. He listened.

_So I don't know if I'm allowed to do this or not, tell me if I'm not and I'll delete it. I don't particularly like song fics, but sometimes songs make things better. So when you're reading the next bit listen to this .com/watch?v=e7iaq5ZOcT0 Tell me if you like the song, your thoughts on this thing, whatever, please review. Oh I think the song's kind of from both Ryan's point of view, as he's looking on and also from Marissa's from bonding with Louise._

"My Mom loves a country more than me,"

"She loves you; I'll bet more than anything else in the world...it's just sometimes...sometimes...people are different. Some people need change, some people need anything but change; they need things to stay the same. I think your Mom wants a change."

"She doesn't even like me,"

"She isn't leaving because of you,"

"That's what Dad said...when they were getting divorced." There was silence. "Do you like me?"

"I love you, I think you're amazing," Marissa smiled.

"If you were my Mom would you leave me?"

"Of course not, especially not with someone who can't cook, like Daddy," Louise laughed a little.

"The cooking isn't the worst thing,"

"Reaaallly? Well, tell me more of these secrets, Seth will be very glad of some more material for jokes,"

Ryan stood listening to them; Marissa had made Louise laugh when she should have been crying. He looked on for ages, until Louise was quite, he presumed asleep. He walked in, putting the mug on the table as he went; the hot chocolate was stone cold now. He was right; Louise was sleeping on Marissa's shoulder. He bent down and pulled her gently into his arms. He carried her upstairs and tucked her in. He went back downstairs to find Marissa with her jacket on ready to leave.

"Thank you...for everything," As he said it Ryan felt his cheeks reddening.

"My pleasure," Marissa replied. It seemed like a moment from a film, where the two would lean in and kiss each other, finally letting each other know how they felt. But this was real life and real life isn't a film or a fairytale. Because it was real life they didn't kiss, they didn't show any hidden feelings, they simply waved goodbye and parted.


	7. The Diner

The Diner

Ryan waved goodbye as Louise walked toward the gate, escorted by an air hostess. Hannah had come home to sort everything out for a month and Louise was going to spend the rest of the holiday with her. Seth, Summer, Marissa and the boys stood next to him. He stayed watching until he saw her disappear into the walkway, toward the airplane.

"Now, all you've got to figure out is a school," Summer said.

"Yeah," Ryan replied half-heartedly.

"Got any ideas?"

"The same as your two, I guess,"

"Awesome, you want to look around?"

"I'm pretty sure it's great, I'll trust your judgement in letting your kids go there,"

"Ok,"

"So, what shall we do now?" Seth asked. "I'm thinking diner,"

"Sure," Summer and Marissa said.

"Ryan?"

"Let's go," Ryan said, trying to sound more enthusiastic.

*****************

"4 chilli fries and 4 cokes," Seth ordered for everyone, he hadn't even asked anyone what they wanted, he just assumed they wanted the same as him.

"Sure," Summer was about to change her order when the waitress walked away.

"God, Cohen, you know I can't drink coke," Summer moaned.

"What? Since when? You always have coke?" Seth was confused.

"DIET coke, normal coke makes me fat,"

"Fat or fatter?" Seth emphasised his last syllable.

"Are you saying I'm fat, Cohen?"

"Course not, wouldn't dream of it," Seth was finding it difficult not to laugh.

"Shut up, Cohen,"

"I was just answering your..." Summer glared. "I'll shut up now,"

"Finally." Summer paused. "Ryan, I was thinking Louise can stay with us on school days and stuff, you know if it's too difficult to juggle work and stuff."

"Erm...thanks. I've talked to my boss and he's understands, so I might be ok. But thanks for the offer,"

"You know, I wasn't just meaning with work. Feel free to use us as a babysitting service if you want to go out...hopefully with a girl..."

"Summer, when did he go out, with or without a girl, before this happened?" Seth pointed out.

"True, true. Well, you know what this means? Now Louise is going to have more time for searching out a date for you," Summer thought out loud.

"I'm hoping she'll get bored of that game soon,"

"Ryan, I wouldn't count on it,"

"Great." Ryan muttered.

"So, if it's inevitable she's going to make you date someone, what's your idea of the perfect girl?" Summer asked.

"What's your idea of the perfect guy?" Ryan asked back.

"Kind, caring, willing to tell me when I'm being a self-centred bitch...basically Cohen,"

"That may be the nicest thing you've ever said about me, my darling," Seth teased, shocked, but happy about what Summer had said.

"Well, don't get used to it,"

"I won't," Seth laughed.

"Now, Ryan, your turn."

"Well," Ryan paused. "I guess the usual, kind, caring, loving, loyal, whatever...but everyone says that..." Ryan paused again. "I don't think I know...when I meet her...I'll know..." He'd already met her, he thought to himself. Everyone was quiet for a bit.

"Well, as you all already know Cohen's perfect woman has to be me, that leaves only Marissa,"

"Marissa's perfect woman, I never knew she was into girls," Seth joked.

"Shut up. Marissa?"

"Erm...I don't know. I guess I'll know what the perfect guy is when I find one,"

"God, you two aren't exciting at all," Seth joked. "I've got a better game. Kiss, marry, avoid,"

"Don't teenage girls play that?" Ryan asked laughing.

"Erm..."

"Yep, I had many a game. I think one of the times I had to choose between you, Cohen and Luke," Summer laughed.

"Ok. Shut up. Now, let's get started. Marissa, we'll start with you...Me, Dr Roberts annnnnnnddd Ryan?"

"Ewwww! Gross Cohen! My Dad?"

"Yep, dear, now, Marissa?"

"Seth, this is disgusting," Marissa replied.

"I now, isn't it fun?" Seth wore a huge smile, he was enjoying himself way too much for the other's liking. "Answer," Seth ordered.

"Erm...kiss Sum's Dad, to get it over with. Avoid you, because you're...Seth. And marry Ryan,"

"Ooooooo, marry Ryan?" Seth teased, not knowing quite how true his teasing may have been.

"Well, I love you, but only in small doses, plus you're married to my best friend. I've never really liked the idea of marrying someone old enough to be my Dad...so that leaves Ryan."

"You chose the divorcee with a kid over me, I'm upset,"

"Well, if I'd chosen you you'd be the divorcee...with two kids," Everybody laughed, Seth had no come back.

"Ok, ok. Next one. Ryan," Ryan interrupted him.

"Are you just going to pick me and Marissa every time?"

"Well, you are the only singles,"

"I can see this getting very boring." Ryan muttered.

"Whatever Ryan. Now, Hannah, the fruitarian and..." Seth was stuck for a last choice.

"Marissa," Summer finished.

"Yes, that's it. Hannah, fruitarian and Marissa?"

"Seth, this is so stupid..."

"Don't insult the game! Now, CHOOSE!"

"I guess I'd avoid fruitarian, kiss Marissa and marry Hannah," The idea of kissing Marissa was quite a nice one.

"Hold on, did I hear that right? Marry Hannah...ever heard of learning from your mistakes? It turned out very well last time," Seth was being sarcastic. "I mean risking being heartbroken again...by the same person,"

"IT'S A GAME!" Ryan calmed down. "Seth, it's a game, it's never going to happen,"

"Do you want it to happen?"

"Seth? What? No,"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you'd marry her. I mean, she divorced you,"

"She didn't divorce me. It was mutual."

"Whatever, same thing. So do you still love her?"

"Of course I don't, how stupid do you think I am?"

"You can't chose who you love, it just happens. So it wouldn't make you stupid if you still loved her," Summer said.

"God, not you as well. We're divorced, she's a bitch, she abandoned me and now she's abandoning her kid. How could anyone love her?"

"Then why pick her?"

"Cause I know what it would be like. Anyone else it would be something risky, plus I already know Louise likes her so..."

"Shit, you really do need to meet some girls; you're still scared of getting hurt?"

"I'm not scared,"

"Really? You could have fooled me," Seth muttered.

"I'm just not ready; I mean Louise isn't ready for me to have someone else,"

"She isn't? So, that's why she'd been trying to make you date all holiday?" Seth said sarcastically.

"Ok guys, let's chill," Summer said.

"I better get going; I've got to sort out stuff with work,"

"See you," The girls said, Seth just mumbled. Ryan left.

"God, Cohen, you're so insensitive." Summer moaned.

"What? Me?"

"That was a stupid game to play,"

"Yeah well, he's being stupid,"

"I know he is, but you've just got to give him time,"

"Time? He's had 2 years,"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Marissa asked.

"I just want him to be happy. Properly happy. You haven't seen him out of the holidays. He's like...an emo,"

"An emo?"

"Ok, an emo minus the self harm...and dodgy clothes,"

"So basically not an emo?"

"Ok, ok, bad metaphor. But you get my point."

"Well, now he's got Louise all the time, he'll be happy all the time," Marissa pointed out.

"That's what I'm hoping for. But you never know with Ryan," Seth said. He sucked his straw, there was barely any milkshake left and it made that strange gurgling sound.

"God, Cohen, stop it. The boys do that and their 8," Seth looked up apologetically. Why was Summer so moody?


	8. Five and Six

_Sorry I haven't written for ages, the story that I have updated is only because I'd already written those chapters. My grandma's been really ill and she's in hospital and I couldn't be bothered writing._

Five and Six

"You've got your bag?"

"Yes Daad," It was about the tenth timed he'd asked. Summer was waiting to take her to school.

"And your coat?"

"Dad, it's summer in Newport,"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Got your lunch?"

"Dad, I'm fine," Louise laughed. Her first day at a new school and she wasn't worried at all. She had the twins and she had no problem making friends.

"Ok, I know, I know. So, have fun and...make friends," I waved goodbye. I was so glad she had inherited her mother's outgoingness. If it was me starting a new school I'd have probably tried faking being ill. I waited until I couldn't see the car anymore and then I went back inside. I didn't have work for another week and was now completely unsure what to do. Seth was at work, Summer was...doing something.

"Hey,"

"_Hey,"_

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, I've got absolutely nothing to do," Crap wrong thing to say. That would make her think I was only calling her as a last resort, because there was nothing else. Truth was if I was given the choice between meeting up with her or doing anything I wanted with whoever I wanted, I'd still pick her.

"_I'd love to...but I can't. I'm actually doing a talk at a school, I think it might even be Louise's. Sorry,"_

"No, no, that's fine. Erm...well have a nice time,"

"_Thirty 8 year olds in one room, what isn't nice about that?" She joked. "Ok, well, I'll see you soon,"_

"Yeah, see you," I was reluctant to hang up, I was glad she did first.

*****************

"Ryan, we're all having a barbecue at ours so I'll just take Louise straight home with us, come over whenever you want," I listened to Summer's message. I'd missed her call when I went to the grocery store. I checked my watch. 5 pm. I picked up my jacket and headed out.

*****************

"Dad!" Louise ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey, munchkin," I sat down with the others. "How was your first day?"

"IT WAS SO AWESOME! Marissa came in and she told us about what she writes about and why she writes about it and how she makes it funny and...and she gets paid a lot,"

"How do you know?"

"I asked her,"

"I...Lou, you can't ask people how much money they make," I went red again.

"Marissa doesn't mind, do you?"

"No, it's fine," Marissa laughed.

"Lou, you really shouldn't though,"

"It doesn't matter, I just wanted to know if she was a gold-digger or not,"

"What the...? Why did you want to know that?"

"Doesn't matter," Louise ran off.

"God, I'm so sorry,"

"Really, it's ok," Marissa laughed.

"So, what did you do today?" Seth asked me.

"Nothing really, you?"

"The usual. What've you two ladies been up to, apart from visiting the school of course?"

"Erm...peeing," Summer said, her and Marissa exchanged glances.

"That's nice, together I presume, I mean girls can't pee on their own,"

"I'm...pregnant," Summer looked at Seth. He took a while for it to click then he jumped up and hugged her.

"Congratulations you guys!" I got up and hugged them in turn.

"This is so AWESOME! I'll get some champagne," Seth ran off.

"I'm not drinking," Summer said.

"I think I'll take orange juice as well," I got up and returned with a jug of OJ and a tray of glasses.

"Thanks Chino,"

"No problem. Seth's running around frantically trying to find some champagne so I think we've lost him for a while," The girls laughed. "So, thought of any names for this baby?"

"I only found out today!"

"Seth said you'd been trying for a while," Summer shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, I haven't really thought of any,"

"I remember you didn't have Jake and Dan's names until the day before they were born,"

"Yep, unlike you, who knew it was going to be Louise all along,"

"Or Joe," Summer turned to Marissa.

"Naming Louise was the only thing Ryan didn't back off from Hannah with. She wanted to call her Belle,"

"Which seems so appropriate now we know her personality," I joked.

"You never know, I reckon she'll become a bit of a heartbreaker in high school," Marissa said.

"I'd prefer she stayed tomboy all her life,"

"If I was her I would prefer to stay a tomboy all my life if I had a father like you," Marissa looked confused. "He's sooooo over protective,"

"Oooooh," Marissa laughed.

"I couldn't find any," Seth sat down dejectedly. "Hey, where's the OJ from?"

"Ryan got it, as he's a lot more considerate than you," Summer joked.

"Sorry, I forgot,"

"I'll forgive you Cohen," Summer smiled.

"Ryan, I came across a good quote for you, after our little argument,"

"What?"

"The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy,"

"Riiight..."

"Ryan, I just want you to be happy, everyone does,"

"Seth, I'm happy, really I am, don't worry,"

"Dad!" Louise ran up to us. "Come play,"

"Ooookk," I got up reluctantly.

"We need one more player," Seth got up. "Not you, you suck," She looked hopefully towards Summer.

"Lou, I love you, but no," Summer put her hands up. Louise looked toward Marissa.

"I guess I'll have to," Marissa smiled and got up. "I'm not very good at soccer,"

"That's ok, you can be on my team, we'll whip the boys ass's!"

"Lou, language!" I said firmly.

"Whatever Dad. Let's PLAY!"


	9. Rocks

Rocks

Louise finished explaining her plan. "So, will you help me?"

"Course," Seth and Summer replied in unison.

*****************

"Dad, I found you a date," Louise said as we ate dinner; the same recipe. The same game. Why hadn't she got bored?

"Oh, right. What's her name?"

"Can't tell you,"

"Ok, where does she live?"

"Top secret information,"

"Ok, what's her job?"

"Classified,"

"Lou, you've got to tell me something, otherwise we're going to have nothing to talk about,"

"I doubt that," Louise smiled at something she knew and I didn't. "Tomorrow night Seth's going to come to take you at 8:30,"

"Just me?"

"Yep,"

"But, I thought the point of the game was that you had to assess her as well?"

"No, I've already done that. She's really nice. She ticks all the boxes," Louise held up her list for material proof, she'd ticked off every one of the criteria she had decided on.

"Ok..." I was getting slightly worried. Had Louise been planning this for a while?

"I'm going to stay with the boys tomorrow, so you'll have to get ready without me pushing you along. I've made a to-do list, a not-to-do list, a list of compliments, a list of topics to talk about, a list...no that's it." She'd gone into her mother mode. I found it generally hilarious that my 8 year old treating me as if I were her 8 year old.

"You like making lists, don't you?"

"You know I do. Oh, and there is a list of how to act,"

"Lou, I have been on dates before,"

"You've only dated Mom properly, but that was easy because she's a slag,"

"LOUISE! Don't call your mother a slag; don't call anyone a slag,"

"But it's true, I love her even if she is one," She gave me a cheeky smile then got up from the table and ran into the living room to watch telly. She seemed to run everywhere; I don't know how she had the energy.

***************

"So, do you know who this mystery girl is?" I asked Seth as he drove. He was silent. "You do! Who is it?!"

"No comment,"

"Come on, Seth...I'm your brother,"

"Still no comment,"

"This is so stupid," I lounge back into my seat and stared out the window. Seth pulled up at a fancy restaurant.

"Here we are. Good luck," Seth smiled, just like Louise had done. He knew something I didn't. "Reservation is under Cohen,"

"Ok," I got out the car. I waited in the queue to be seated.

"Ryan?" Marissa was stood behind me in the queue.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

"Summer set me up on some blind date, apparently I've been single for too long. How about you?"

"My daughter and brother have conspired against me; I'm also here on a blind date,"

"Great, now if our dates go horribly wrong, we'll at least have each other," Marissa joked.

"Yeah," Ryan hadn't noticed he was now at the front of the queue.

"Sir," The waitress said. Ryan turned around.

"Oh, sorry, yes, reservation under Cohen,"

"You're accompanying him, miss?" The lady asked Marissa.

"No, but my reservation is under Cohen as well,"

"I've only got one reservation for Cohen," Marissa and I looked at each other. It dawned on us what they had done.

"Oh." I thought quickly. "Erm, sorry, but we won't be dining anymore," I pulled Marissa away.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked when we got out onto the sidewalk.

"That kind of place really isn't my style," I gave her a half smile.

"Me neither," She smiled back. "So, now we just go home?"

"Erm...I guess," I fumbled around searching for my house keys, Marissa looked in her handbag for hers. "Shit,"

"Shit," Marissa exclaimed.

"Seth took my keys,"

"Summer took my keys," They looked up at each other.

"Erm...diner?"

"Sure," She answered. We began walking toward the diner. "Let's walk on the beach," Marissa dragged me down some steps and onto the sand. Soon we came across slippery rocks. The tide had come in and we couldn't get around them.

"Should we go back?"

"No, we'll get over this easy,"

"I...Marissa..." I wasn't so sure. She pulled of her heels and we began to negotiate our way over the rocks. We managed to get over without either of us falling.

"See, easy," She smiled. "Come on, I'm starving," She ran along the beach, her hair flowing out behind her. I ran after her. It didn't take long to reach the diner at our pace. We sat down in our usual booth. We didn't even need to order, the waitress just brought over what we always had with the others.

"So..." I began, trying to think of a subject. "I can't believe they did this,"

"I know," Marissa said, sipping on her coke. "Thought apparently, this is how you set them up,"

"That was different,"

"Reaallly?"

"They obviously liked each other, Seth was just too scared to admit it and Summer was too proud."

"And we obviously don't like each other...in that way,"

"Obviously," We ate quietly for a while. "You haven't told me much about you...before Newport,"

"Ok, well, where to start. I grew up in Miami Beach, my parents still live there,"

"Ooohh, so you're the east's version of a Newpsie,"

"Shut up," She said playfully as she threw a frie at me. "So, I grew up in Florida. I always wanted to be some kind of writer. When I was a kid I used to keep these diaries, but I did every entry in a different person's perspective," She paused. "Strange, I know. But anyways so I went to Yale, but you know that. After that I got a job at the state newspaper. Met the most amazing guy,"

"What happened?"

"I found myself wondering if I should smile because he was friend or cry because that's all he was."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, that's why they call them crushes, if they were easy; they'd call them something else,"

"So, you left?"

"It hurt to be just a friend, so I left. I'm so over him now. We stay in contact, but for once the only thing I feel towards him is friendship."

"You finished?"

"What, you don't like it when people talk?"

"No, I love it; it means I don't have to. I meant do you want to start walking back, they'll be picking us up there I'm guessing."

"Sure," We began walking along the beach again. We reached the rocks.

"Shit, I forgot about these," I groaned. Marissa climbed straight up and was half way across when she slipped. I ran across quickly, I don't know how I didn't slip. I reached her and knelt down next to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," She pulled herself, I wasn't ready for it and I didn't move back. Our faces were only centimetres apart. It was like a scene from a movie. The two main characters would kiss and that kiss would tell all their unsaid feelings. This was real life and it wasn't scripted and you couldn't do retakes, you just had to hope things went right first time. This was no movie, but we still leant in for that magical kiss that some people can only dream about. When we broke apart I looked into her eyes, she stared right back into mine. She slowly pushed me down and lay on top off me.

"Best...date...ever," She punctuated each word with a kiss. I cupped my hands behind her head and gently pushed her lips onto mine. We broke apart for a moment.

"Should we be doing this at 30?" I asked breathlessly.

"Whoever said 30 year olds couldn't make out on the beach?" She grinned. "We should be getting back now, though," She pulled herself up, careful not to slip again. We walked the rest of the way hand in hand. I noticed Seth's Range Rover parked next to Summer's BMW. They were both leaning against the Range Rover, chatting away.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"YES!" Seth yelled ecstatically.

"What's up with you?"

"Well, things have gone well, if things had gone bad and you hadn't got up to anything you would have welcomed me with one of those famous Atwood stares and the silent treatment."

"Ok..."

"So, where did you guys go?"

"The Diner,"

"The Diner!? Chino, you really don't do romance,"

"Whatever."

"Let's get back, we left the kids with popcorn, which was just a bad idea," Seth said. Summer was about to get in the driving seat. "Marissa, why don't you drive, I don't want Sum driving in her condition unless it's absolutely necessary,"

"Cohen, you make it sound like I've got a disease."

"I don't know how you can even reach the wheel over that bump," Seth jumped in the car quickly before Summer could hit him. Summer got into the passenger seat and Marissa into the driver's. She gave me a little smile before driving off. I watched them go.

"Are you getting in or what? You'll see her in 2 minutes."

_Ok, so I stole the best date ever bit from the show, but I just couldn't help it. I LOVE that scene SO much :D_


	10. Life Sucks

_I'm not going to be able to write for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write. I just don't feel like it._

_My grandma had an operation on her brain tumor and they took as much of it out as they could, but there is still some in. Basically she's going to die and I have no idea how I'm meant to act, feel, react. I don't know. I've got this thing where I want to spend time with her, but it hurts so much because it feels like it's going to be the last time i spend time with her. And i always imagined her being there when I graduated and all that stuff. We had this joke that I'd become a doctor so she could consult me and not have to wait for an appointment at the doctor's surgery. I'll miss her so much and I really don't get why it is happening. The world is cruel. Life is unfair. And right now I hate it._

_I don't even know why I'm posting this on some stupid website with stupid stories about stupid fictional characters that mean absolutely nothing. Nothing means anything anymore. We spend our lives doing stuff, but in the end none of it matters. Nothing matters because everything is out of our control._

_I can't write._


	11. The Night and the Morning After

**I UPDATED! :)**

**Sorry that it's been so long. I had a lot of stuff on my mind and I couldn't really write a happy chapter...which this chapter most definitely is. **

**I was writing this chapter when I found out she died and I didn't really want to come back to it. But I have and here it is. It's very long. Sorry about that.**

**Xoxo**

**Georgie**

The Night and the Morning After

The kids heard the sound of the cars as they pulled up in the driveway. They looked at each other and then around them. Before they had time to do anything the adults were in the room looking at it too. The kitchen floor was covered in all different kinds of spilt soda. They'd managed to burn popcorn which was currently still in the microwave, smoke coming off it. There was squished fruit everywhere, lining the walls, surfaces, windows and floor. A few glasses were broken on the floor.

"We..." Seth stuttered. "We left you in...in front of the TV," Was all he could say.

"BOYS!" Summer shouted.

"Sum, let's go upstairs, you need to calm down," Seth put and arm around her, ever worried about the baby.

"I DO NOT NEED TO CALM DOWN! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!" Summer screamed.

"Ryan will sort it, he's better at these things, come on Sum, you've got to think about the baby,"

"Summer, go upstairs," I said calmly. Then I turned back to the children. I didn't need to say anything, I just glared. Summer, Marissa and Seth went upstairs.

"We can explain!" The kids said quickly.

"You better be able to," I said forcefully. I towered over them.

"Ryan, we just had some fun, we..." Jake began.

"Not good enough,"

"We got hungry," Dan tried.

"Louise Grace Atwood you better give me a better explanation than your cousins,"

"Dad, we ate all the popcorn and got hungry so we tried to make some more, but it was in for too long and then we were SO hungry we ate fruit, which turned into a fruit fight and some of the fruit knocked of the drinks," Louise stuttered quickly. They ate fruit willingly? That was a first.

"I'm disappointed in you Louise. In all three of you. We gave you responsibility and you blew it. I don't know about you boys, your parents can decide your punishment, but Louise...Louise you're not being left alone without me or another responsible adult, in or out of the house, clear?"

"But, Dad, I always play out with my friends and..."

"No buts. With responsibility comes a consequence. You don't want to be treated like a baby, don't act like one. Now, all of you go fetch the cleaning stuff. Don't come back in here until I've tidied the glass up," The kids ran away as quickly as they could, hurrying to fetch the cleaning things. I knelt down and began carefully picking up the shards of glass. I put them straight in the bin. I got a dustpan and brush to sweep up the last remains tiny pieces then called the kids in.

"Clean," I order firmly, before leaving to go upstairs. I found them in Seth's old room, which they now used as a guest room. "Done," I said sitting in the empty desk chair, the other three occupied the bed.

"Thanks man," Seth said.

"Yeah thanks," Summer added.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How do you keep your cool? I remember the old Ryan Atwood who punched the first person he saw when he was angry,"

"They're kids. Give me an annoying jock like Chuck and we'll skip down memory lane," They laughed.

"My kitchen..."Sumer said sadly.

"It'll be fine," Seth assured her. "How long do you think we should stay up her for?"

"Well, the boys are sweating about what punishment you're giving them, so I think an hour or so will be ok,"

"What did you give Louise?" Summer asked.

"She's not allowed anywhere without an adult,"

"Good one," Summer said. "Mind if I steal it?"

"Not at all," Summer gasped realising something.

"The glass, they'll cut themselves trying to pick it up..."

"I cleaned it up,"

"My god you really are perfect," Summer exclaimed.

"Hardly."

"So, what do we do for an hour?" Seth asked.

"We could show Marissa Captain Oats," Summer suggested.

"No, she is the one person who doesn't know about him, because of that she's the one person who takes me seriously,"

"I don't take you seriously, Seth," Marissa laughed.

"Well...if you knew about Captain Oats...you'd take me even less seriously,"

"Who's Captain Oats?" Marissa asked me.

"He's..."

"Ryan, don't you dare desert your brother to a girl you want to kiss," Me and Marissa both went bright red. "THAT'S something we can talk about. How could I have forgotten about your big date?"

"Thanks Seth," I muttered.

"Come on, spill. What happened at Chino's romantic diner destination?" Summer asked.

"Nothing," Marissa said truthfully...well, nothing happened at the diner specifically.

"Ok, what happened on the journey?" Summer had figured it out.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Will you two please stop denying that you have, like, amazing chemistry?" Marissa and I glanced at each other quickly. "And Ryan's got no excuse for NOT dating you. His only excuse before has been Louise, which is totally out considering she set the whole thing up." I glanced over to Marissa again.

"Come one, Seth and Ryan time," Seth dragged me up.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You're too embarrassed," He didn't give me time to argue, he just dragged me away. I rolled my eyes. "We can check up on the kids on the way down," We got to the kitchen. "You go in, you're scarier," I rolled my eyes again as I went in. The boys were sat at the breakfast bar, doing nothing, whilst Louise moved around wiping down surfaces and picking up large pieces of fruit.

"Boys!" I said firmly. "I'm willing to bet made just as much of this mess, probably more." The boys jumped and then immediately got down and started helping out. "We'll be outside...watching you," I said before going outside to find Seth.

"No pool house?" He asked.

"No, we need to keep an eye on them."

"Sure," We settled down into the deck chairs.

"**I wonder what their talking about," Jake thought out loud.**

"**Probably Marissa," Dan said. "Do you know how it went?"**

"**I'm cornering him when we go home. I think it went good though," I said. **

"**Has your Dad even had a girlfriend since your Mom?"**

"**I don't think so," I said. "Not when I've been around. You ever heard about one?"**

"**No." Jake said.**

"**Imagine 2 years without sex." God, Dan was so disgusting. He'd been talking about it ever since he found out we were having sex education lessons this year. He was excited. Jake and I weren't looking forward to it at all.**

"**Ugh." Jake exclaimed.**

"**Well, you'll have to manage a whole lifetime. No girl will want to have sex with you," I said cleverly. **

"**What boy would want to have sex with YOU!" Dan retorted.**

"**I would," Jake said. "If it wasn't her cousin," He said quickly. **

"**INCEST! Jake fancies Lou! Jake fancies Lou!" Dan ran around the kitchen, repeating the same thing over and over again. Jake and I looked at each other, reading each other's thoughts. We stretched out the cloth between us then lowered it just as Dan ran past us. He fell right over. He screamed like a little girl. Jake and I stood over him, laughing. Seth and Dad were in the room by the time he got back to his feet.**

"**You ok?" Seth hurried over to Dan. **

"**I think I've broken my tibia," It was a scientific word he must have heard on that Emergency A+E program. He clutched his arm.**

"**Your tibia is in your leg." Dad corrected him. Dan looked flustered and eventually gave up faking.**

"**High 5!" I raised my hand up towards my Dad. He rejected it.**

"**Just cause he's not hurt doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous. It was a stupid thing to do."**

"**Yeah, if someone winds you up, you have to get back at them sneakily. With a prank..." Uncle Seth drifted off. I could imagine a thousand different pranks were going through his mind at that moment. He snapped back to reality. "We're going back upstairs for a bit. This kitchen better be clean when we come back down." Seth shook his finger at us then they went upstairs. We all sighed heavily and got on with our task.**

"Guess who's back, back, back, back again, agai..." Seth began singing as we joined the girls. Summer cut him off half way through.

"No you didn't," Summer said, while moving her head and clicking her fingers in that oh so high school cheerleader way. "That makes me feel young," She smiled to herself. I rolled my eyes in Marissa's direction, which made her laugh.

"So, Ryan and I have had our talk...well I talked, Ryan managed a few gestures and grunts,"

"I don't grunt," I objected.

"Ok, mumbles," Seth corrected. "You girls have a nice chat?"

"Of course. Though we could have done with more time," Summer hinted.

"More time? We managed to cover Ryan and Marissa, the new Batman film, the new Final Fantasy game release AND telling the kids off,"

"What did they do?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, just tripping Dan up," Seth said airily, it was a regular occurrence.

"What were they arguing about this time?" Summer asked.

"Not sure," Seth sat down and cuddled Summer. I slowly put my arm around Marissa, not sure whether it was acceptable. Were we dating now? I was glad when she leant her head on my shoulder and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Awww, Summer look at our little baby, he's all grown up and in love," Summer hit Seth. Marissa and I turned bright red, though I was glad to notice her hand never came away from mine.

"Way to ruin the moment, Cohen,"

"Are you guys dating then?" Seth asked. Marissa and I looked at each other. I was unsure what to say. Luckily she answered for me.

"I guess so," She said hesitantly.

"Yes," I said, now I knew that it was what she wanted I said it boldly.

"This is awesome, we can double date!" Summer screamed excitedly.

"Ow!" Seth muttered, holding his ears.

"Oi!" Summer hit him again.

"How come you get the nonviolent girl?" Seth asked rhetorically.

"Because he's a catch," Summer answered. "Where as you...I just went for you money,"

"I love you too, sweetie," Seth said before planting a kiss on Summer's mouth. Somebody coughed. The kids were stood in the doorway.

"You two are so gross," Dan said. He might have been fascinated by what they might learn in Sex Ed, but he sure didn't want to think about his parents like that.

"Can Louise sleep tonight?" Jake asked.

"She was going to anyway, sweetie," Summer said.

"She was?" It was news to me.

"Yep," Seth said. "See we thought of everything when we planned your date, including the after date..." Seth stopped, realising it wasn't appropriate for the kids. "Coffee or night cap," He said quickly.

"Ok. I should get going. Marissa do you need a ride?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure," She smiled.

"Louise, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Behave,"

"Ok. Love you Dad,"

"Love you too, munchkin,"

*************

"Do you wanna come in?" Marissa asked. We were stood on her doorstep.

"Sure," She led me into the kitchen.

"Coffee? Or something stronger?" She asked.

"This might sound weird...but do you have hot chocolate?"

"No girl can live in a house without hot chocolate," She said before setting about making 2 mugs.

"I don't really do coffee after 9pm,"

"Me neither," She agreed. Once we had a mug each we sat down on the sofa in the living room. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What have you got?" I asked.

"Who said you had any say in the choice?" She giggled.

"I'm going to be forced to watch a chick flick, aren't I?"

"Yep," She said happily, before turning the TV on and putting in a DVD.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

"What? It's an amazing film,"

"It's the Notebook," She smiled evilly at me. We sat at opposite ends of the sofa for the first half an hour. But slowly she moved closer and by the end of the film her head was against my chest and my arm was wrapped around her. She'd fallen asleep. I looked at her peaceful expression and thought about waking her. I decided not to and instead carried her upstairs in my arms and laid her in bed, tucking the sheets over her. I went back downstairs. Realising I was too tired to drive home, I crashed on her sofa. I hoped she wouldn't mind.

***************

"Ryan?" Marissa had changed after waking up. Her dress had been replaced with sweatpants and a hoody. She still looked effortlessly beautiful.

"Hey," I woke up, rubbing my eyes.

"Thanks for taking me to my room,"

"No problem," I said as I sat up.

"Sorry for crashing on you last night,"

"No," I suddenly had to yawn. "Problem," I repeated. She laughed at me then.

"So, you're not a morning person?"

"Not really, no,"

"Coffee?"

"Yes," I had to yawn again. "Please," I could hear her airy laugh again as she went into the kitchen. I got up and attempted to wake up properly. I ended up slapping myself. It worked a treat. Unfortunately Marissa walked in just as I was doing it. It sent her into another laughing fit. Once she'd recovered she handed me a mug.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly.

"Welcome," We sat down and turned the TV on. Morning news. We sat watching it in silence for 10 minutes. I occasionally glanced over to her. She had curled up, her legs underneath her. "So, what time do you have to pick up Louise?" She asked.

"Whenever. She'll probably refuse to leave anyway," There was another awkward silence. "I'm sorry about sleeping over; I just thought it would be dangerous driving when I was that tired,"

"No it's fine, really. You sure there wasn't any alternate motives?"

"I guess the morning news is always better when you have someone to watch it with," I turned my head and smiled at her.

"I guess it is," She smiled back. My phone started ringing. Perfect timing as always.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I flipped it open. "Hey Seth,"

"_And Summer," A woman's voice replied._

"Am I on loud speaker?"

"_Yep," Summer and Seth both spoke at the same time._

"Did you guys...want something?"

"_I was just ringing to see how your after date coffee went," Seth answered._

"Erm...I'll have to get back to you on that one,"

"_You're still there?!" Seth exclaimed. "OW! SUMMER!" _

"_I told you not to interrupt them! I knew they'd still be together!"_

"_It's 10 in the morning!"_

"_For most couples that's EARLY!" _

"Ok, guys, can we not have domestic violence down the phone?" I couldn't help laughing.

"_OMG RYAN LOUISE AS CRACKED HER HEAD OPEN!" Seth shouted. "YOU'VE GOT TO GET HERE NOW!"_

"Seth..."

"_He's just trying to get you here so you guys can talk." Summer said._

"Is that all you wanted?"

"_We were also wondering if you wanted to get out of bed and..."_

"I'm not in bed Summer,"

"_Really?" Summer exclaimed surprised. "Just get up?"_

"Yeah, from the sofa."

"_From the...why were you on the sofa?" Seth was being slow as usual._

"_They obviously didn't sleep together you DWEEB!" _

"_I'm a dweeb? When did that word come into play? You've never called me a..."_

"Guys. What did you want?"

"_We were wondering if you guys would like to come watch the Louise's soccer game...but I mean if you're too busy,"_

"Shit. I totally forgot about that. I'll be right there,"

"_What's the rush?"_

"I'm not late?"

"_No, you've got like 2 hours dude,"_

"Why the hell are you calling me then?"

"_I was just cheeecking!" Seth said. _

"_Sorry, Chino, I couldn't stop him," _Again, I couldn't help laughing.

"It's fine. I'll have to get her kit and stuff so..."

"_No you don't,"_

"I don't?"

"_We packed everything. We hoped your date would go well,"_

"Maybe it would be going better if you got off the phone, Seth,"

"_Maybe, though I doubt that. What relationship is complete without Seth Cohen? Face it Ryan, you need me."_

"I don't need you. What I need is some really strong coffee before I have to be energetic at a soccer game. I have some sitting right in front of me. Don't deny me my coffee, Seth,"

"_Morning Ryan without coffee...that's quite scary...I'll let you go,"_

"That's greatly appreciated,"

"_Oh, and don't think this means I don't want a full update on everything that happened last night,"_

"Trust me Seth. Nothing happened,"

"_Sure it didn't...,"_

"Seth. Bye,"

"_Ryan, don't hang up on a bro..." _But I had snapped my phone shut by then and returned it to my pocket.

"Sorry,"

"It's ok. Although you did miss the story on the attempt to make the world's biggest cookie,"

"Damn," I said sarcastically.

"But you have got back just in time, there's a story about the oldest dog in the world up next,"

"Sounds gripping,"

"I know, right?"

"Is it like world records week or something?"

"Something like that," Marissa began flicking through channels. "Ooooh, Hannah Montana,"

"What's that?"

"You have an 8 year old daughter and you don't know what Hannah Montana is?!"

"Erm...should I?"

"Seriously?"

"What!? Louise watches soccer non-stop! I don't get chance to watch anything!"

"It's not something _you_ should watch, silly! It's something you'd expect _Louise_ to watch!"

"How do you know about it then, huh? You're not a little girl,"

"I have a LOT of spare time on mornings,"

"Spare time on mornings...hmmm...a distant memory,"

"Well...you've got spare time today," Marissa said, quite suggestively.

"Are you...trying to flirt with me?" I asked, amused. I hadn't been hit on in a long time.

"Depends...is it working?" I slowly repositioned myself and began to lean over her body, careful not to put any weight on her. Gently, I pressed my lips against hers. My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I groaned.

"2 seconds," I said before quickly sitting back up and flipping my phone open. "Seth, if you call me again in the next 2 hours I swear I will rip your head off and...oh...hi, Hannah..."

"Hannah as in...ex-wife Hannah?" Marissa mothed. I nodded quickly.

"Am I busy?...kinda, I...erm...no, she's at Seth's...where am I?...I'm...I know I'm not at home...look it doesn't matter where I am...why are you calling?...just to speak to Lou?...well, she's not with me...phone Seth... I told you, it's none of your business where I am...why does it matter?...because it involves your daughter?...you don't need to worry about her...look, we'll be free in a few hours...sure...yeah, I know...why don't I just call you...well, she's got a soccer match...yes, she still plays...of course I do, you know what, let's do this another time...well, you'll just have to find some..." I hung up, not caring that I had been totally impolite...it was Hannah after all...it made a change that I was the impolite one.

"Assertive Ryan...there's a new one," She smiled.

"Oh, that guy? He just left," I joked.

"Coinciding with the time you hung up?"

"How did you guess?" She laughed. "I should probably go home...shower, clean clothes..."

"Good idea," She smiled at me sweetly.

"I'll...see you,"

"Yeah," She led me to the door and as I walked down the driveway I stopped. Was it odd to ask her? It couldn't be, I mean, we might have been on one date...but we'd been friend's way before...so, it would be perfectly fine? Right? I sucked at the whole dating thing. I took a deep breath and then turned around.

"Erm...er..." I closed my eyes. I might have been on a date with her, but I hadn't _asked _her. The first time I asked a woman out in...9 years...wow...that's way too long...how sad am I? Was this asking her out? It wasn't really a date...or was it? "Do you...do you want to come watch Lou's play soccer?"

"Summer's already booked me," She says. I felt slightly upset... "She said there was no way she was watching soccer without another female to talk to...so..."

"Oh, you're already going?"

"Yeah," I think for a while.

"Well...erm...I'll...see you there,"

"Bye, Ryan,"

"Bye,"


	12. Muffins

Muffins

"URGH!" Louise spat out my muffin as soon as it touched her mouth. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! What did you put in it?!"

"I just followed the recipe," I had. I could have sworn I had.

"Pass me one," Marissa said, looking up from her magazine. Louise passed one to her and she carefully broke a piece off and put in her mouth. It came out almost as quickly as it had done with Louise. "RYAN! That's..."

"Putrid, disgusting, horrible, repulsive, sickening, ghastly, revolting...take your pick," Louise offered.

"Lou, they can't be that bad," I said, before picking one up and putting the whole thing in my mouth as a sign of defiance. I immediately regretted it. Coughing, I ran to the sink, just in time to allow the mushy muffin to drop.

"They're all salty!" Louise exclaimed.

"Ryan...?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face Marissa.

"Are you sure you used sugar...and not salt?"

"I..." Marissa and Louise laughed.

"You're hopeless Dad!" Louise playfully hit me around the head. "_I _could make muffins if I wanted,"

"I doubt that," I laughed. She pulled a face at me.

"Why not?" She said grumpily. I bent my knees slightly so I was at the same height as her.

"Because you're _my _little munchkin, so you've inherited _my_ awful cooking skills,"

"I might have inherited Mom's cooking..." Louise said hopefully.

"Have you _seen _your Mom's attempts to cook?" I asked, laughing as I did. She looked sad. "We are destined to live on take outs for the rest of our lives, until you marry someone who can cook,"

"EURGH! I'm not getting married!" She protested. "What if Marissa moved in with us? Then she could cook," I felt my cheeks going bright red.

"You only set us up 4 months ago and now you want me to move in? You're not very patient," Marissa said, saving me from having to answer Louise's statement. I was grateful.

"Well, if you moved in then Dad wouldn't need the ironing lady anymore,"

"Oh! I see your plan. Get me to move in and then you'll turn me into your slave, very clever!"

"No! You'll just do all the things Mom's are meant to do,"

"Maybe...but right now I have to do all the things a newspaper columnist does...which includes writing my column,"

"Can I watch?" Louise asked excitedly.

"Sure," Marissa laughed, before opening up her laptop, whilst Louise positioned herself next to her. Louise stared intently at the screen, whilst Marissa typed. I set about tidying up the mess I had left from making muffins.

"Lou, Seth said he was taking the boys go carting later," I began as I stood washing up. "He asked if we wanted to come,"

"I'm fine," She replied, without even turning to look at me. "I'll just stay here, but you go,"

"Lou, did you hear me right?" I asked bewildered by her answer. "Go-car-ting," I emphasised each syllable.

"It's a bit of a boyish thing," I wasn't sure what to say so I just stood in silence looking at her with a confused expression on my face. "What?" I didn't answer. "Seriously Dad, what?"

"I...just...it doesn't matter," I said before turning back around to wash up from our breakfast. Boyish? Since when did boyish stop her? It was quite scary. She was growing out of her tomboy personality. Soon she'd be a teenager thinking about clothes and boys and...and all sorts of things I didn't want to imagine her thinking about. "Haven't you got any homework?"

"Maybe..." She began. "But it's math, I hate math," I turned around and stared her down. She stared back. She had perfected what her father did best, conveying everything with a look.

"Don't look at me like that," I warned.

"It's not fair! Everyone else just get's their nanny to do it,"

"But you don't have a nanny,"

"I know, but..."

"No buts. Come one, I'll help you,"

"I hate math,"

"I know,"

"Why do I need it anyways? It's not like I want to be the next Einstein,"

"What do you want to be?" Marissa asked curiously.

"I'm going to be a journalist. I'm going to go abroad to Iraq and..."

"Hey, you're 9. Let's put the 'I want to work in war zone' talk off until you're older," I said before drying my hands and sitting down next to her at the table. She'd already told me about wanting to be a war correspondent. I have always been one for encouraging people to follow their dreams, but I wasn't sure how supportive I could be when it came to my daughter wanting to work in a war zone. I was well aware of the men and women who went out and fought bravely, that gave their lives. I was also aware that wanting to keep Louise away may have seemed slightly selfish. But she was my little girl. "Where's this homework?"

"In my bag," She muttered before slowly traipsing upstairs to fetch it.

"I saw your face,"

"What?" I looked up at Marissa innocently.

"You're scared she's not going to be a tomboy anymore!" She teased.

"No I'm not...a little...maybe..." I looked back down at the table.

"Awwww, Ryan's ickle baby is growing up!" Marissa teased, pecking me on the lips quickly.

"You get to tease me and that's all I get in return?"

"When your growing up baby is in the house, yes," She smiled wickedly before returning to her work.

"Got it," Louise said in the saddest voice she could muster. She stood in the doorway, hoping that maybe she wouldn't have to do the homework after all. I looked at her without any sympathy.

"Come on then," I patted the chair next to me and she reluctantly sat down.

"Seth says you have to treat your kids nice 'cause they choose your nursing home. I'm going to choose a really horrible nursing home for you,"

"Great. Maths now, nursing homes in 40 years,"

"40 years!?"

"Maths." I said firmly, I knew here delaying tactics all too well. I noticed Marissa giggle slightly.

"I can't wait until I stop school."

"And then you'll have work,"

"What if I decided I don't want a job?"

"You said you wanted to be a journalist...?"

"But what if I wanted to be lazy and not have job,"

"Then you'd have to marry someone,"

"EURGH! Why?"

"Cause I ain't paying for you your whole life,"

"That's not very nice,"

"Neither is this delay tactic. Maths. Now." I heard Marissa giggle again and I felt her eyes looking at us. I looked over to her, but by the time I did she had returned to staring at her laptop screen.

I spent an hour and a half trying to explain math to my daughter, I wasn't really sure if I had got anywhere. She was hopeless at math, almost as hopeless as Seth was at sport.

"Dad, can I go go-karting?"

"You said it was too boyish..."

"Yeah...but now I want to go,"

"I'll phone Seth,"

**So just some fluff. **

**Now you guys have 2 options. **

**Have Hannah come back into the picture and a bit of kinda dramaish stuff. I've got a kinda plan.**

**Epilogue in the future. Louise getting a boyfriend and being teased by Seth? Ryan and Marissa have a kid? **

**I dunno, whatever you think.**

**Georgie.**


	13. 9 Years Later

**Ok, so I really do love this story and it's been so fun to write. I didn't really like the direction it was going in with Hannah coming back and everything, like it had outstayed its welcome and was just becoming pointless. So, I deleted those chapters, and here is what I came up with. **

**An epilogue. It's a lot of dialogue and constantly skips back and forth between two scenes. I'd always wanted it to end like this, and I think this is more fitting than drama.**

9 Years Later

"**Jake," We'd been sat in silence for at least 10 minutes, listening to the soft sound of the waves creeping further up the beach as the tide came in. "You know Lissie's really upset, don't you?" **

"**Yeah." He picked at his jeans, refusing to look up at me for some reason. He'd been like that all night.

* * *

**

"That film?" I looked down at my youngest daughter in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what the little girl, dressed head to toe in pink and frills and donning a pair of little white pumps with flowers on, could possibly find interesting about that particular film.

"Lou said I had to watch it." Despite their differences, Poppy had always worshipped Lou, following her around wherever she went, trying to join in with everything she did, unless it involved football, although, even then she would stand and watch patiently.

* * *

"**You can't just blank her out." I wasn't really sure why I bothered carrying on speaking; it was obvious he was miles away.**

"**I know." **

"**Will you at least tell me why you dumped her?" I pleaded.**

"**It's none of your business, Lou,"

* * *

**

"Déjà vu," Marissa laughed as she leant over the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around my neck. I'd lost count of how many times we had sat with Lou watching Bend it Like Beckham, one day I think we managed to watch it 3 times. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then wandered off, probably to start making dinner.

"What's that mean?" She peeled her big blue eyes away from the TV screen and looked up at me.

"Nothing, Pop Pop,"

* * *

"**Of course it is! She's my best friend and you're my cou..." **

"**Don't call me your cousin." I suddenly felt naked in his glare, wishing I had worn a sweater over my top. I paused to catch my breath, making sure that whatever I said next would make sense, because for some reason I suddenly felt all dizzy and unable to talk.**

"**Why not?" **

"**Because we're not cousins." He then bowed his head again; I wondered what was so interesting about his jeans and shoes, or, alternatively, what was so disgusting about looking at me.**

"**Well, we basically are." He was silent and, of what I could see, seemed to have a look of repulsion on his face. What on earth was wrong with him? "Jake. Why did you dump her?"

* * *

**

"Dinner!" Marissa called from the kitchen.

"Come on," The film had just finished and she'd begun looking through the shelf, trying to find another.

"Daddy, can we watch this next?" She waved a DVD in my face and I laughed; only Poppy could go from Bend it Like Beckham to Swan Princess.

"Dinner first." She bounced off into the kitchen, wavy, golden brown hair flowing out behind her.

* * *

"**I..." He held tightly onto his hands, wringing them together. "I like someone else." My eyes must have widened, and he must have noticed, because he suddenly looked worried about something. "I haven't done anything with them. I didn't cheat on her or anything, I'd never do that, you know I wouldn't." He spoke quickly, rambling almost, trying to justify himself to me.**

"**I didn't think that." It wasn't the truth, the thought had crossed my mind for the briefest moment, but the logical part of my brain got rid of the thought as quickly as it had come. **

"**Right."**

"**Who is it, then?" He looked up at me, with the most painful expression I had ever seen him wearing. His eyes seemed to not know where to look and I noticed his Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard.

* * *

**

"What did you two do today then?" It had been one of the rare occasions where Marissa actually had to go into the office, for some meeting or other. Usually she was at home, looking after Poppy. She'd make up little games to make Poppy help her clean up, they'd go out grocery shopping or go see a movie or go to the beach, then I'd come home and she'd make dinner. My wife was a domestic goddess.

"The beach," Poppy answered, delicately placing a small spoon of pasta into her mouth in a very lady-like way. I'd used one of my vacation days up to spend the day with her, instead of leaving her with Summer, although as it turned out, they were lumbered with one of my kids. Lou was sleeping over; she had things to discuss with Jake, apparently.

"Did you swim?"

"No, Daddy took me to some rocks," She looked at me, asking the question with her eyes. I nodded a yes, smiling as I did. "He said they were impont, but they looked like normal rocks, so they can't be very impont."

"Important," Marissa corrected her, laughing slightly.

* * *

"**I've known her a long time." He swallowed hard again. "She's perfect. Like, really perfect." He continued picking at his jeans. "She's funny and smart and graceful and...and she laughs like a 3 year old," He laughed slightly to himself, and I found myself hoping that someday a guy would think about me the way he felt about the mystery girl. "She's not fake at all; which is kinda a miracle, considering where we live. And she's caring and bubbly and comforting and..." He stopped again. "She's beautiful. She's so beautiful." He stopped again, for a longer period of time. "But, she only thinks of me as a friend. I'm not really sure why I left Lissie, I mean, it's not like she's ever going to be into me."

* * *

**

"Do you ever wish that things had turned out differently?" I turned my head to the side, just making out the outline of her face, in the dark, staring up at the ceiling.

"Differently?"

"Better."

"Better?"

"Yeah," She must have rolled over and moved closer because I could feel her breath on my face. "Like..."

"I get to live with the 3 most brilliant girls in the world." I raised a hand to her face and brushed my thumb against her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"One of the people I work with just got back together with her ex-husband."

* * *

"**Why wouldn't she be into you?" **

"**Because she thinks...it doesn't matter."**

"**What? Come on; tell me what you were going to say," **

"**It doesn't matter." I looked at the steely expression on his face and sighed, realising there was no way he was going to tell me, no matter how much I moaned.

* * *

**

"I don't..." I stopped for second, trying to find the right words. "I love _you_. Only you."

"I know you do," She moved closer to me, curling her legs around mine and letting me wrap my arms around her.

"I'd never leave you or..."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

* * *

"**Do you..." I lifted my head to look at him, we'd been sat in silence for at least 15 minutes and I'd given up trying to understand his facial expression after about 5. "Like...anyone?"**

**I wondered for a moment about what I should have said. I could have said no, easy peasy lemon squeezy, sorted. I'm not sure what it was, maybe I was fed up of that answer. I'd said it too many times when this question was asked. I'd been saying it for 3 years, apart from the few months of dating Harry Cooper (disaster)**

**I had been lying for 3 years.

* * *

**

"She just..." She sighed loudly. "They'd been separated for, like, 10 years, and she said she just...realised how much better everything would have been if they stayed together in the first place. You know, not ferrying the kids from one house to another every other weekend, knowing there's someone to come home to, not..."

"But I have someone to come home to." I made small circles with my hand on her back.

"I know you're different, you got remarried and she didn't," She sighed again. "It's just...do you ever wish you hadn't got divorced?"

* * *

**I took a deep breath.**

"**Yes."**

"**Who?"

* * *

**

"Never." I said, my hand smoothing down her silky hair. "Sure, I wish Lou hadn't had to go through everything, but...right now, I'm happier than I've ever been."

"I know, but..."

"Just listen, 'kay?"

* * *

"**Just someone." Well done, Lou, chicken out why don't you?**

"**Is he in our year?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Hair color?" **

"**Light brown."**

"**Eyes?"**

"**Brown." **

"**Erm...hobbies?" **

"**He plays guitar really well, he hangs around the music department a lot."**

"**I should know him then," He was possibly the dumbest person alive. **

"**You could say that," I laughed slightly at the irony.

* * *

**

"There is not a single thing I would change, ok? I don't regret anything...apart from growing that beard." I felt her laughter against my body. "I'm glad I got divorced. I'd never have met you otherwise, and I wouldn't have Poppy, and I'd be all kinds of weird."

"You _are_ all kinds of weird." I lifted her chin with my finger, trying to see if she was ok. She smiled.

* * *

"**Huh?" **

"**Nothing, Jake,"**

"**Come on, explain," **

"**Like you told me what **_**you**_** were going to say?" I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**

"Pop started a Christmas list today,"

"Hmm?" She wriggled in closer, her hands gripping on my shirt.

"Guess what was at the top of the list?"

* * *

"**I'll tell you what I was going to say if you explain what you meant," I sighed. It was one of those now or never moments. I couldn't decided which option would end up being more painful.**

"**You first."

* * *

**

"A puppy?"

"No, something much more expensive," I laughed at the thought of the look of concentration that would have over taken her face as she tried to think of an alternative. Poppy had asked for a puppy the two previous years. I'll never forget the look of disappointment on her face the first year she asked when we explained that Lou was allergic. I will also never forget how angry she looked when the year after we explained that Santa couldn't fix allergies.

* * *

"**Ok," I looked at him, taking in the nervous expression on his face. "She thinks I'm, like, a family member." **

"**Huh?" I couldn't think of any girl he was that close to.**

"**God, I really have to say it, don't I?" I think he was speaking to himself that time, though I heard it anyway. "She...she treats me like a cousin." I looked at him, the shock forming on my face. I think he must have understood what I was thinking, because he nodded.

* * *

**

"What could she want to buy that costs more than $500?" She finally asked.

"Well, technically, you can't buy it,"

"If you can't buy it how can it be more expensive?"

"It comes with a very large upkeep bill,"

* * *

"**You like me?" I finally managed to spurt out. He shrugged. "But...but I'm not smart; I got a **_**C**_** in maths. I...graceful? Beautif...I'm not anything like what you said." **

"**You kinda are." I stood up and scraped my hair up into a ponytail. "Don't be worried. It won't change anything, forget I even said it."**

"**I'm not worried." **

"**You always put your hair up when you're worrying."

* * *

**

"Will you please just tell me what it is?" She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"A brother." I took a while to gauge her reaction, for once she was unreadable. "Though she didn't specify older or younger, so if you have an illegitimate son hiding up in Alaska..." I trailed off.

* * *

"**No I don't," **

"**You always worry about winning a match, so you always wear it up when you're playing," **

"**I wear it up so it doesn't get in my eyes," I retorted.**

"**Ok. What about when we went to all the college open days?" I was about to argue again, but he stood up quickly and continued talking. "When you went for a job interview? When Poppy broke her arm? Before your Mom comes to visit? How about whe..."

* * *

**

She was silent for quite a while, the whole time tracing patterns with her fingers on my chest.

"Do you want a little brother?"

"Me?"

"I mean for Poppy. Do you want a little brother for Poppy?" I took a moment to think of a reply, some way of explaining what I wanted without scaring her or making her think she had to make the choice which made me happy.

"It would be nice."

* * *

**It wasn't that I didn't like the sound of his voice or the look of anger on his face as he was trying to prove his point, because I really did. I also liked the way he blinked more rapidly and the fact that he seemed unable to stand still. **

**But by that point I'd fully understood him and quite frankly, I think he might have eventually run out of examples. So I cut him off.**

**With a kiss.

* * *

**

"Just nice?"

"Well, I mean, it would be great."

"Hmm,"

"But not essential," I said quickly. "Not essential for us to be happy, I mean."

* * *

**I pulled away, only to be met with a look of confusion. I think he would have asked a question, but he seemed stunned into silence.**

"**Just so you know," I wasn't quite sure where the sudden surge of confidence had come from, but I was grateful for it. "You play guitar **_**really**_** well." His face looked exactly how I imagined mine looking moments earlier when he subtly told me he liked me, so I reacted the same way as him, giving him a small nod. His face lit up before leaning in for a second kiss. I stopped him just before our lips met, placing a finger to his lips. **

"**And," I whispered. "I certainly don't laugh like a 3 year old," **

"**Yes you do," I laughed as he tickled my hip. "There's the proof." I laughed again, this time he joined in.

* * *

**

"Well, Mr Atwood, I was going to wait until date night to tell you this," One night a fortnight Lou would babysit Pop and we'd go out someplace. Sometimes we'd go have dinner at some fancy place; quite often we just had a picnic on the rocks or something from the diner. "But, I suppose I'll have to adjust the plan,"

"What plan?"

"The 'Tell My Husband I'm Pregnant' plan,"


End file.
